


‘I haven’t slept in ages’

by australiancarisi



Series: we love a lil drabble [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: honestly, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: Little drabble of Barba and detective!reader
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: we love a lil drabble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024351
Kudos: 5





	‘I haven’t slept in ages’

Leaning against the wall of the elevator of the apartment building, you groaned in exhaustion. Work was always busy, but it felt like the past month had been so hectic that you barely left the precinct. You pulled out your phone to check the time.

8:41 pm

You had to force your eyes to stay open to stop you from falling asleep. As the elevator ‘dinged’ to signal your floor, you used your butt to push yourself off the wall and head down to your boyfriend’s apartment. Your heart began to beat faster, and you felt your face start to burn as you thought about Rafael. It didn’t matter how many years you had been dating, he still made you blush like a schoolgirl.

You were so excited to see him, although you technically see him at work, more days than not, but it’s not the same as being off the clock and with him.

At work, you could show very minimal affection to each other. When you first started dating, you’d obviously kept it a secret from Liv and the rest of the squad so there was a lot of secret flirting and whatnot going on, now though (for the most part) you didn’t mind flirting with Rafael at work - it just will always come with a comment from someone, usually from Amanda or Fin.

Opening the door to Rafael’s apartment and straight away you felt the tension leave your body. You could hear the soft murmur of the tv in the background and some movement in the kitchen. You kicked off your shoes and pulled your jacket off as you walked down the hall. You put your jacket and bag on the kitchen island and quickly moved to Rafael who was at the stove.

“Hello mi amor” Rafael whispered as you hugged him from behind, leaning your head on his shoulder

“Hello Rafi” you mumbled into his shoulder “I’ve missed you”

“You saw me a couple of hours ago” he teased you

“You know what I mean”

“I know mi amor” He turned and kissed your forehead “Go get changed dinner is ready” you looked down at the stove

“No way… did you make me chicken alfredo?” one of your favourite comfort foods

“I didn’t Forlini’s did, I’m just heating it up” he grinned making you laugh “however I did make these” he opened the oven beneath him

“Nuggets! Have I ever told you how much I love you?” you kissed him before running to the bedroom to change. As you changed into your comfy clothes you realised just how tired you really were.

Sitting down at the table with Rafael to eat gave you such joy. It was something so simple and normal that you craved with such busy lives. To be able to sit and spend time together and not have to worry about a case or anything is just the best feeling.

“When was the last time you actually had a good night’s sleep?” Rafael asked as you took your empty plates to the kitchen and began cleaning up.

 **“I haven’t slept in ages”** you sighed “let alone a good night”

“You need to look after yourself Amor” Rafael followed you to the kitchen, you went to respond to him but you were stopped by a massive yawn.

Ironic.

“Leave the dishes”

“Raf they need to be done” you mumbled turning the tap for the sink on. Rafael leaned over and turned it off before taking your hand.

“They can sit there for cariño, come to bed with me, please”

“Okay” you whispered turning the lights off and letting him take you to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi come say hi


End file.
